


Mystery of love

by DmoonDream



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmoonDream/pseuds/DmoonDream
Summary: El amor es caótico, sobre todo en la adolescencia con los sentimientos a flor de piel y más aún si eres el jodido Anticristo. Adam Young lo descubre cuando Warlock Dowling se cruza en su vida
Relationships: Warlock Dowling & Adam Young
Kudos: 5





	Mystery of love

**Author's Note:**

> ✧ Fic participante en el reto de la página "Ineffables Fanfickers" ✧

"Es difícil volar cuando el miedo pesa demasiado en los bolsillos"

Ya fuera por su particular forma de vestir, su actitud altanera pero desinteresada, el sonido melodioso de sus dedos chocando con las teclas del piano en el solitario salón de música o la forma en su voz soltaba comentarios venenosos en el momento menos esperado; de una u otra manera Warlock Dowling no pasaba desapercibido, sobre todo en un pequeño pueblo como lo es Tadfield.

Y claro, para una persona con curiosidad innata como lo es Adam Young, era casi imposible que ese muchacho de cabellera castaña no terminara por ser parte de esos enigmas que le fascina descubrir. La diferencia, es que ese muchacho no se usa de un rompecabezas simple o algo similar de lo que inevitablemente fácilmente terminará olvidando pronto.

No, ese muchacho es muy diferente a todas esas curiosidades efímeras, porque mientras más intenta comprenderlo es más difícil escapar de su lógica, detalles pequeños que cualquier persona consciente de su estabilidad mental olvidaría pero había llegado a un punto donde parecía que no podía dar marcha atrás porque mientras más daba vueltas en su cabeza, la necesidad atosigante aumentaba.

Nunca fue ese humor negro que no le enseña al resto, ni esa afición por lo oculto o "oscuro", ni esos silencios misteriosos que suelen ser innatos sus convivencias cada cierto tiempo como si las respiraciones fueran lo más importante, incluso las miradas tristes en un atardecer que se fundía en los ojos azul grisáceos como un par de hielos derritiéndose; era quizás la combinación de contrastes siempre fascinante que envolvía al muchacho lo que poco a poco podría ser una simple curiosidad en algo más fuerte que incluso siendo consciente, solo Dios y Satán saben que ni siquiera así podríamos parar.

El amor es algo que nadie puede parar, después de todo fue lo que desde el principio dio inicio a la creación, amor; siempre viejo, nuevo y que no envejece, hermoso compañero doloroso que nos permite volar lentamente para después cortar un par de alas frágiles, el mismo que se esconde en pequeñas cotidianas. Siempre anhelado e ignorado.

Pero de ser las cosas tan simples, no valdría la pena la narrativa en papel de tantas historias de amor; desde un inicio nunca fue fácil ¿Por qué necesitan que serlo? ¿No es eso al final del día lo que lo hace tan especial?

Los sentimientos son un enigma que su propio creador intenta descifrar, sobre todos los que involucran al corazón y provocan sus pequeñas creaciones se retuercen entre la alegría más pura y dolor agonizante, a veces les intenta consolar, pero es inevitable. Amar de forma desenfrenada, al borde de la locura es algo tan humano y real que ni la fuerza divina puede darle un alto.

Quizá, si Adam fuera consciente de eso es lo que más se acerca a su lado humano de lo que imagina se sentiría ligeramente aliviado, pero la vida de anticristo no es fácil, no cuando no hay guías o algún manual con instrucciones.

De niño, había escuchado que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, en su debido momento no escucho, solo parece unas palabras cursis en una de sus películas favoritas de superhéroes pero entonces las cosas cambiaron. Ahora con el miedo y las inseguridades de la flor de piel, las palabras recaen en una manera tan cruda que le pesan.

Es consciente que no es una mala persona, de serlo había iniciado con el apocalipsis como a todo pronóstico se esperaba; aún así de igual manera sigue siendo humano con sentimientos egoístas y deseos propios ¿Cómo podría saber qué al igual que Luzbel o Eva el no terminaría cediendo?

El pecho duele, un ancla que lo inunda en esos momentos de melancolía afligida.

Soltó un suspiro desesperanzador mientras miraba las parejas tomarse de las manos al compás de la música, consciente de que pesar de ser una fiesta dentro de él no se considera como tal, de igual manera sabe que es más susceptible –gracias efectos secundarios de mierda de los poderes de anticristo, que nunca requirió los sentimientos ajenos, sobre todo en un día como este.

Día de San Valentín

Nervioso juguetea con sus manos, mientras intenta ignorar las rodillas temblorosas que inútilmente calma con un poco de cerveza barata, no hay nada peor que las fiestas escolares de preparatoria, a su opinión.

—¿Crees que aun pueda acompañarte o es demasiada diversión como para compartir, Addy boy?— Sonríe a medias cuando sobre su rabillo mira al muchacho larguirucho de sudadera negra y jeans ajustados a juego con las botas negras que le hacen parecer más alto de lo que en realidad es.

—Pensé que no vendrías— susurra mientras le permite sentarse justo a su lado, de manera silenciosa sus muslos chocan con los ajenos.

—Supuse que vendrías y no pudieron dejarte solo con eso ... baile para ambos.

Allí está, la belleza en la simpleza

—Pensé que odiabas esto— Le mira con mofa, pero discretamente agradeciendo que justo se encuentran allí. 

—Lo admito, pero tú no me desagradas tanto— le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro mientras reían.

La música, está seguro es el primer playlist de Spotify con canciones tan melosas como pasadas de moda, incluso así a nadie parecía incomodarlos mientras se movía de un lado a otro u otros tantos que se atragantaban de comida. El ambiente, en general no pintaba tan mal, si lo pensaba mejor, a veces pasaba un buen rato.

Pero mentía, si no dijera que hay algo que le molesta, aún peor era una frustración que no era nueva, de alguna manera el sentimiento de vacío era su compañero inseparable, aún peor era que conocía las razones y así de rápido fue como en un simple movimiento se alejó –solo un poco- de Warlock; un par de centímetros que no pasaron desapercibidos por ninguno.

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso.

Era lo mejor, aunque internamente se golpeara por su estupidez, al menos así no tuve que dar explicaciones a algo que ni él terminaba de comprender todo, después de todo nadie nunca le explicó cómo es que estas cosas funcionan.

Se mantuvo tenso, de tal manera que sus brazos comenzaban un cansarse.

—Odio esa canción— Warlock soltó de improviso, mueve los dedos jugando con su bebida, inquieto dejándola a un lado.

—Tu odias todo— rió el rubio negando con la cabeza, aunque siendo justos también odiaba  _ Gracias U Siguiente.  _

\- ¡Adam joven! Me aburro— melodramatiza mientras deja caer su cabeza sobre sus hombros, sin importarle que él sea notablemente más alto —Vámonos de aquí—

—¿A dónde quieres ir?—

Al instante se arrepiente, la sonrisa traviesa de Warlock le parece alarmantemente igual a la de Jack Skeleton, y no, no solo se refiere al parecido del esqueleto animado con el muchacho larguirucho de ropas negras; se refiere a esa malicia que esconde tras una sonrisa tranquila.

Aun así le sigue, pues sabe que de igual manera, incluso si le pido que lo siga al mismo infierno –que a su opinión, una diferencia de la creencia común, no está tan mal lo hizo.

Los pasillos de la escuela están vacíos, la oscuridad le da ese aspecto lúgubre de película de terror, sin importar si es medio día, después de todo verlos vacíos causa un sentimiento de inquietud, más aún cuando en momentos los pasos del personal de mantenimiento o algún momento por momentos son lo único que resuena en el lugar; no está seguro si es porque realmente tienen prohibido en ese momento entrar a las aulas o es por mera emoción de desobedecer pero ambos se esconden como si realmente esto presentara algún peligro.

Warlock entre risas le toma de la mano, callándome con el dedo índice sobre sus labios, no puede evitar sentirse así en su compañía como un par de crios haciendo una travesura, lo sabe, es una emoción infantil que no puede evitar.

—Ven— le jala aún más fuerte, con la seguridad que no le soltaría de ninguna manera —Aquí—

Sus ojos se intentan acostumbrarse a la luz del sol después de la oscuridad de los pasillos solitarios. 

—¿La azotea? — Le mira con duda mientras se acerca a la orilla donde es capaz de mirar la fiesta bajo ellos.

"No quiero ver a una gente coger atrás de la escuela, gracias", dijo a su lado, enviando y dejando que sus pies cuelguen en la orilla.

El sonido ensordecedor de la música se escuchaba lejano, el efecto de la compañía mutua y distancia.

En la vida no hay momentos perfectos, pero de alguna manera cuando el atardecer con sus colores que iban desde un rosa hasta rosa o incluso violeta, que chocaba como enmarcando el rostro de su acompañante en sintonía con las nubes con figuras incomprensibles en el cielo, casi se podría sentir como uno de esos pequeños fenómenos especiales.

Fue un simple impulso, realmente no necesito pensarlo demasiado cuando sus respiraciones parecían mezclarse bastante bien y los labios chocaron con los contrarios de forma torpe. Nada morboso o espectacular, en realidad, solo un roce suave como la brisa que juega con sus cabellos.

Pero cuando la atmósfera espectacular cayó y fue consciente de lo sucedido.

Deseo más que nunca no ser el anticristo, temía, realmente lo que tenía, obligar a un brujo a sentir algo que no quería solo por desearlo; después de todo le quería demasiado incluso como para alejarse de ser necesario.

¿Cómo puede asegurarse que los sentimientos eran genuinos?

Fue demasiado obvio, la manera brusca en que se aleja y mira con miedo, uno real y haber sido de otra manera tal vez pueda imaginar cómo se aleja de él con una mirada gacha o comienza a llenarlo de insultos, pero era Warlock, quien ahora le miraba con una sonrisa ladina y como quien parece conocer demasiado a su contrario como para necesitar explicaciones.

—Mierda— gruñe soltando un suspiro al aire, mientras su rostro se volvía un poema cuando escucho la cartilla carcajada, no era gratis, solo sonora e inundaba el lugar situado ¿Por qué mierda te ríes? - frunce el ceño. 

—Pensé que el Adversario, Destructor de Reyes, Ángel del pozo sin fondo, Gran Bestia a la que llaman Dragón, Príncipe de este Mundo, Padre de la mentiras, Vástago de Satán y Señor de las tinieblas; Addy boy, podría identificar una bruja una vista simple— se abstiene a mirarlo, solo observar las ridículas figuras de las nubes. 

—¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo?— pregunta con la boca seca mientras atento espera una respuesta.

Una ligera risa se escapa de los labios de Warlock, su lunar parece brincar en aquella ligera negativa —Tenía que tomar precauciones— codificar los hombros No creí que fueras… ya sabes, normal—

—¿Por eso pediste tu intercambio aquí? — traga saliva pesado y los ojos hielo chocan con los suyos, le miran con sorpresa y sabe que se abstiene, ahora sí, un soltar una sarta de malas palabras e insultos. 

—¿Qué clase de loco enfermo de mierda sería si hiciera algo así?— hace una mueca con disgusto, a la par que le suelta un golpe en la cabeza, no le duele aun así no puede evitar quejarse.

Ambos ríen, quedando nuevamente en ese silencio cómodo, sus músicos se rozan pero esta vez no hay razón para moverlos; solo se limitan a observar el atardecer con un par de audífonos compartidos, aprovechando en momentos para mirar fugazmente de manera discreta al otro y robar algunos besos como solo lo saben hacer los inexpertos y caóticos jóvenes amantes.

Nunca sabría las respuestas, si su amor sería real o solo un efímero recuerdo adolescente, pero así es al amor, dejarse caer con los ojos vendados.

Por el momento disfrutaría de esos ojos azulados grisáceos con hielo, las sonrisas efímeras, el cálido sentimiento cuando alguien te abraza tan fuerte que no te quiere soltar, las palabras que tienen efecto a su peculiar manera e incluso de las sonrisas en la madrugada; el tiempo puede esperar por ahora. 

**Author's Note:**

> Amo a mis Antichrist Boyfriends y haré el material necesario para darles todo el amor que merecen!!!  
> Bueno espero haayan disfrutado su lectura ♥


End file.
